Olefin oligomerization catalysts and catalyst systems sometimes lack selectivity to a desired product and/or have a low product yield. Enhancements in preparation methodologies for identifying olefin oligomerization catalysts and catalyst systems having improved productivity and/or selectivity to the desired product may reduce catalyst cost and improve process economics.